


Under the Starry Night Cloak

by ssfsteaklates



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Best friends spending their last night together at their favourite spot.





	Under the Starry Night Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> italic: her inner thoughts  
> bold italic: his inner thoughts

The night sky has a special kind of darkness. A large dark sheet that hides beautiful shiny treasures only seen to those who took the time to stop and look up for it. In those dark sheet held secrets and warmth many might have missed. The night sky has witnessed every of their moment spent together at their favourite spot.

“I'm gonna miss this view” she huffed, turning over to her side "I'm gonna miss you"

Dowoon opened his eyes facing the girl that has filled up his world with the best memories. He studied her features of her face. He loved how her eyes are imbalanced the right being a lil smaller than the left. She hated them but he loved it. He loves her nose. she thinks it's a lil too big but he finds it cute and will find chances to pinch them. He loves all 4 moles on her face. The three on her cheeks were like the constellations in the sky and his fav is the one just under her right eye, almost matches to his. She likes to hide them beneath her foundation, but he makes sure she won't hide it away whenever she's with him. His eyes dropped to her lips. Those lips that curved into the worlds beautiful smile. God the gorgeous smile that never fails to make his heart do a topsy turvy. He loves everything about her. He loves her. She doesn't know, she can't know. Perhaps she does know but he can't let her know. Not yet, especially not now.

He heaved a sigh, giving her a sad smile "I'll miss you too"

Her heart flutters as those words left his lips. She looked back up to the night sky as she tries to steady her heart that suddenly accelerated.

_I never want this night to end._

She felt a thumb caressing her cheeks

"Hey, you're crying"

She was? She got up and wiped her face, feeling the dampness of the tears staining them. Huh, she was indeed crying. Suddenly, Dowoon envelope her into a hug and she broke down to a full sobbing. She doesn't know why, she told herself she wouldn't cry. It was her own decision made, this was her dream. She shouldn't cry.

"Shh.. there, there. Everything will be alright. You'll be alright. You're strong. You're independent." Dowoon was whispering all the right words into her ears while gently stroking her hair. He hold her out, wiping away the tears gently with his hands. Cupping her face so she'll look at him

"You will be alright. You're gonna make it through. You're my best friend and my best friend is the most incredible girl in the world who'll achieve anything she sets her mind to"

_Stop saying all the right words. You're making it harder for me._

"And I'll always be here for you. Even if we're thousands of miles away"

She hugged him tight and sobbed a little more. Dowoon just hold her close, providing the warmth and comfort as the night breeze whispers all the words they’ve yet to say out loud.

"Aiguu, why are you being such a baby only now huh"

_**Please don't let go. Please, just stay in my arms.** _

She let out a chuckle slapping him on the chest for making stupid jokes at a time like this.

"There there. Have you cried enough already? Aishh, see your eyes are all swelled up and you look bloated" Dowoon pinches your nose cheekily, ruffling your hair making you even more of a mess than you already are.

"Yah yah! Enough! I'm okay. I'm okay already! God Dowoon stop!" And he did, pulling his hands away from you, taking a step back with a growing grin on his face.

"There she is"

Once again, your heart flutters as he looks at you with that silly little smile of his.

"You're an idiot"

"I'm your idiot though" he gave you his famous meme wink that you hated out loud but dearly love with all your heart.

_Always will be. **Always will be.**_

"Anyway it is not as if you're never going to be coming back here again."

**_It certainly feels like it._ **

Dowoon slings his arm over your shoulder and started walking through the pathway.

"You'll be there doing your thing, achieving that dream of yours and I'll be here working on mine. We'll text and talk every now and then. In time we'll get busier and we'll talk lesser. We might not even get to talk at all. But I know you're out there and you know I'll be here. We know we'll always be hoping the best for one another. When the time is right and the stars are aligned, we'll cross paths once again. We'll come back to one another and we'll be us again. No matter how long it takes"

You stopped in your tracks. Staring at Dowoon. The Yoon Dowoon, your best friend of your entire life but this is the very first time you've ever witness him like this.

"What?"

"What happened to you? Suddenly you talk all matured and all cool"

"You think I'm cool?"

You could see his egoist smug appearing and brashly shoved him but Dowoon caught your hand and you suddenly forgot how to breathe. He held your hand with both of his, bringing it close to his chest as he stares straight at you with all seriousness. You almost whimpered at that.

"Don't forget me" Dowoon whispered low, voice cracking a little. Your heart breaks. All the years with him, he was always the joker, the mood maker, the sunshine that brings light to your life. Only very so rarely does he crumble and here he was, being vulnerable right in front of you. He took a step forward, resting his forehead on to yours, his breath tickling your nose. Once again, with his low cracking voice, he whispered one last desperate plea to you..

"Please, don't forget me"

This time, it was your turn to hold him close. Once again the night sky blanketing the precious moment you two shared that would go unknown to the daylight.

_How could I ever when you have my heart._

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Thank you for reading.


End file.
